One Chance
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Jimmy has a way to return to normal, but it's only for one day. Is that enough time to tell Rachel how he feels being in his normal body and not in a three foot tall one? R&R PLZ! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey guys, I thought of this just a second ago, and I'm bored so I'm going to make it!! It's going to be a few chapters long, don't know exactly how much, but you never know!!!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Case Closed, or Detective Conan, or whatever it's called.

One Day

Ah, the sweet smell of the air after it rains. How I loved this smell, how I loved walking around just letting it come into me, and how I am holding Rachel's hand through it all. There's only one thing wrong with this...

I'm three feet tall and six years old.

Well, not exactly true, but close enough. I am three feet tall, but I'm not six years old. I'm sixteen year old, Jimmy Kudo, teenage detective. Two men in black poisoned me two years ago, and now I have to make Richard Moore, Rachel's dad, become a famous detective so I might get a lead on who poisoned me. The bad part of it all is... I'm in love with Rachel, and I can't tell her that when I'm three feet tall and she thinks I'm Conan Edogawa!

I sighed, rolling my eyes and looking at my side as we walked down the sidewalk back home. Rachel was carrying a grocery bag in her other hand, while her left hand was holding mine. After these two years, I had gotten to know Rachel so much more than I ever thought possible. So many ways...

I smiled to myself, but then shook the perverted thought out of my head. If she knew I was thinking that, boy, would she kill me. I sighed and began to swing my hand, swinging Rachel's along with it.

She laughed, "We're almost home, Conan. Maybe when we get back you can call Amy, Mitch or George to come over?"

Great, the other six year olds who I've become their new friend. They were good kids, don't get me wrong, it's just... I'm not six, I'm sixteen! "Uh, sure Rachel, sounds like fun!" I replied, showing her a huge smile. She smiled back and we turned around the corner, home was right there.

Once inside, Richard looked up at us from his paper and groaned. "Rachel, what took you so long? I was getting hungry!"

"Oh dad," Rachel replied, setting some of the groceries on the table. "I took Conan to the park. We had a blast, didn't we Conan?"

I nodded and laughed a little, "We sure did!"

She laughed, and brought the food into the kitchen.

"Hurry up with dinner!" Richard called back to her, but she merely waved her hand in response. His eyes lowered down to me, and I shrugged, taking a seat on the couch.

"You had a visitor, kid." He said coldly.

"Really? For me? Who?"

"I don't know, that crazy doctor guy that lives next door to that Jimmy Kudo kid. Dr. Akasa or whatever his name is."

"Dr. Agasa?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. He said he has something to give you," he brought his attention back to the paper. "He said it's something really important."

Could it be...? Before Richard could say another word, I was out the door, running down to the doc's house.

--

"You see Jimmy," Dr. Agasa told me as I sat on his chair, holding the little cup of pink liquid in my hand. "That poison mixes with the poison that's already in your system, causing it to return to your body's normal state."

I smiled, "really? I can become my normal self again?"

I was about ready to rip off the top of the bottle when the Doc snatched it away from me. "Aww..."

"You can't drink it yet!" He said, holding it close to him like a baby. "You still don't know how it works."

"Yeah I do! I drink it, and become normal!"

"For only one day."

My smile had vanished. "**_ONE _**day?"

He nodded, a grim expression on his face. "I don't know how to make it permanent just yet, Jimmy. And besides, I thought you could use this to finally tell Rachel that you'll be coming home soon."

I sighed, the old guy had a point. But, if I do turn back and it's only for a day, Rachel will sure want to know where I'm going until I get back. And what about Conan? She's going to wonder where he is. I guess I can make an excuse in this body, say I'm going to visit someone, drink the thing, and return back to see her.

But what do I do when I see her? Most likely she'll kill me. After that she might give me a chance to explain myself, and then take her out for a nice dinner, maybe a movie. Not the amusement park, no way!

"Jimmy?"

I snapped out of my trance and stared at the doc. "What?"

"If you take this, and you drink it, you will turn back twenty four hours after you drink it. Exactly twenty four hours."

I nodded and snatched the drink out of his hand. "I'll be careful doc. Thanks! I'll return later, after it wears off, to tell you how it went!"


	2. Rain Rain Go Away

AN: Hey guys, I don't really like how I wrote the first chapter, it kind of seemed different than I usually write... and it didn't really make me glad with it... so, this time, I will write better, and try to keep from writing quickly as I was last time. I am sorry!!!! I am glad that I got reviews, however!! Here are the replies!!

Replies!

Strawbeby: Yes, I am going to have a twist! I hope you like it! I thought of it just a few minutes ago while I was hanging up the laundry. Weird how I can get ideas, isn't it? Wells, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13: Really? Wow, I'm touched!! I'm so glad you like it! Please keep reading!!!

Mandi-Solo

DICLAIMER: I do not own Case Closed... although that'd be AWESOME!!!

Rain Rain Go Away

Gray clouds formed over my head, and I heard the roaring of the thunder. I gave a tired sigh, but with a smile on my face, as I strolled down the sidewalk back home, err... to Rachel's home. Inside of my pocket was the potion drink Dr. Agasa made for me. I couldn't wait to use it! I would be in my own body again! And maybe this time, before anything else can happen, I can finally tell Rachel how I feel. And maybe then she won't kill me for being late for so long.

The worst part of it was, I knew she loved me in return, because she told me. Okay, so she told _Conan, _but she didn't know that I _was_ Conan. And I couldn't exactly tell her I was, then she'd really kill me for not telling her before.

I let out another tired sigh and caught a glimpse of myself in some glass of a store I was walking past. I was three feet tall and six years old. On my back was a backpack with some of my clothes I got out of my house after leaving from Dr. Agasa's place. I picked out my usual blue suit, but left the bow tie at home. I didn't want to look too much like Conan, even though he looked more like me.

I glanced at my watch; it was almost seven. I glanced around for a phone, thinking that would be a lot easier, and found one at the corner of the street. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, it's me," I said in my Conan voice. "I'm going to stay the night at a friends house."

"Oh, uh, okay Conan." She said, but she sounded upset. "Make sure you behave yourself. Call me in the morning."

Not in the morning, I'll still be the real me. "How about I call you on my way home?"

"That works too."

"Okay, bye Rachel!"

"Bye."

I hung up and smiled. Now all I had to do was drink this...

The phone rang, and I jumped. I wasn't expecting it to ring. "Uh... hello?"

"Conan, it's Rachel. I used caller ID."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Rachel, is everything okay?"

"No, not really. Listen, Conan, I might not be at home for the next few days."

Oh no! "Uh... why not?"

"I just got a call from some stranger," she sounded as if she was crying. "He said Jimmy was murdered."

WHAT? I'm not dead! "What do you mean? I'm not... I mean, he can't be dead!"

"I know it sounds silly, but what if it's true? Listen, it's best you're at your friend's house tonight. I'm going to walk around town, maybe go to Serena's. So if you need me, go see her. She'll get the message to me, okay?"

"Okay Rachel."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up, and I stood there, confused. Who would call and say I'm dead? I'm not dead! I glanced at my watch, I still had enough time to drink the potion and find her. I could go to Serena's and surprise her there. Yeah, that'll work. I hung up the phone and ran to the nearest alleyway to drink the potion and change.

--

"Oh... my... gosh!!" Serena screamed at the first sight of me, the **_real _**me. I stood in her doorway, back to being six foot, and sixteen years old. I smiled as she screamed, and she opened the door to let me in.

"Hey Serena," I said, walking inside and then turning around to face her. "It's been a long time."

"How come you never call Rachel?" She snapped at me, slapping me in the face.

I laughed, but touched my red cheek. "I'm sorry! That's why I'm here! I heard she wasn't at home so I came here to find her!"

She gave me the coldest stare I have ever seen, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you want to talk to her about?"

"I just need to talk to her, that's all. Is that too much to ask?"

"Jimmy Kudo, you jerk! Rachel has been crying about you since you left two years ago! And now you just show up at my house thinking you can change all that? Then you got another thing coming!"

The door was slammed shut before the words were even out of her mouth. We both turned our heads to see who it was, and I felt my heart sink. It was Rachel. She was standing in the hallway, drenched from head to toe, her eyes cast upon me.

"Jimmy...?" She breathed my name as if she was afraid I would vanish by the sound of it. "Is it really you?"

I walked up towards her, walking slowly, thinking that this was a dream, and that I was still Conan Edogawa and I would wake up in Rachel's house. I reached out my hand to touch her cheek, and it was indeed real. My heart soared, and before I knew it, my arms were around her in a tight embrace.

"Oh brother," Serena said, rolling her eyes and turning around.

Rachel stood still in my arms, but I didn't care. I could finally hold her for all those times over the past two years that I wished I could have. And here I am, my normal self, holding her. I finally pulled myself away from her, and gazed at her glazed eyes. She was crying, and I think I was, too.

_**SLAP!**_

I fell backwards, holding onto my face with both of my hands. Rachel's eyes now had the fire back in them, and her hand left a mark on my face.

"Do you girls _have_ to slap me every time I show up?" I asked, steadying myself back onto my feet again.

"Jimmy, why didn't you call?" Rachel asked, her eyes casting down to stare at her feet.

I turned to look at Serena, who was also waiting for an answer. I didn't want to do this in front of her, because then it would be all over school, and I didn't even go there anymore since my accident! I walked up, grabbed Rachel's hand, seeing her blush, and I blushed myself, and I pulled her outside. "Let's go for a walk."

It was pouring, but neither of us cared. It didn't feel like it was raining, because there was something else bothering us. I wanted to say something to her, but now that I had a chance, I didn't know how to let the words come out.

"It's been two years, Jimmy." She finally said, her eyes cast on the ground as she walked.

I turned my head to glance at her, then I looked up at the sky, letting the raindrops fall on my face. "I know. You can't even imagine how sorry I am for not calling more often. I feel horrible."

"You should!"

I smiled, "it's not easy for me to say this, but, I really did want to call. I just wish I had a chance."

"Don't lie, Jimmy! You had plenty of chances! You always finish your cases quickly, so you always had a chance to call! Don't say you never did, because I know you did!"

I shook my head, "I had many cases, that's true. But I never had a chance to call because..." I let the sentence hang in the air. I didn't want to tell her, I was afraid she would be killed like I almost was. I didn't want to tell her I was really Conan.

"Because what, Jimmy?"

I sighed, "even after my cases, I could never get away to call you. I was afraid to call you, because my case is so big, it might endanger you."

She sighed and turned her head to look away from me. For the longest time, it was quiet. I regretted the silence, and I felt horrible. Finally, my face all red, I grabbed her hand and held it firmly. My eyes were gazing in front of me, but from the corner of my eye I saw her glance down at our hands. After a few, breathless, moments, she held my hand back in return. I felt a bit relieved, but my day was not over yet.

I glanced at a small café, and I pulled her hand. I led her through and around people and she just followed him. They entered the café, dripping wet from the rain, and the eyes of the other people in the café were on them. I laughed, and finally let go of her hand, and the waitress led us to a table, holding some towels for us to dry off with.

"Thank you very much," I said, taking the towel and rubbing it through my hair. Rachel nodded her thanks and just looked at the towel. I stopped smiling and leaned on the table between us. "Rach, are you going to talk to me again?"

She looked up at me, "it's just so hard to believe that you are here..."

"Why is that?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Eyes were staring at us, and I grabbed Rachel's hand from across the table. "I'm not dead, Rach. Feel my hand? I'm very real! Why would you think I'm dead?"

"I got a call..." she said, rubbing her fingers on my hand. "The person said you were found dead... someone murdered you..."

"But I'm not dead, Rach! I'm right here with you! And I won't leave again!"

She looked at me, and smiled for the first time since she saw me. "I know. I never thought you were dead. It's just... you haven't called in so long, I thought it was true. It had to be since you haven't said a word."

"Rach, I'm so sorry I haven't called you in so long. I've been really busy."

"I know, Jimmy. I know."

I smiled, and she smiled in return. "Now, there was something you wanted to tell me?" She asked, sitting up straight. "I over heard you and Serena when I came in."

I took a deep breath. This was it. I either tell her now, or have her kill me. Either way, I was going to die. I took another deep breath, and began to think of the words to tell her.


	3. Let it Out

AN: Hey guys, I'm updating! I hope you guys like this chapter! Now, replies to my lovely fans!

Replies!

Koura-tas-Kai: I apologize for the characters being out of character. I watched it for quite a while, and I guess I still don't have the characters right. I am so sorry. I will try harder to make them right again. But, I do recall a few episodes where Jimmy said something similar about the kids, and I didn't mean for it to be rude as it may have sounded. And I just saw an episode last night, and Serena did slap that guy, so, I don't know. Maybe I'm confused? Anyways, please keep reading!

Strawbeby: I know cliffies are bad, but I just had to put it there to make more chapters! I'm sorry! I hope you keep reading, though! I'm glad you liked the slap!

PRIVATE: awww, I didn't mean to make you cry!!! I'm sorry!! I hope you continue to read, though!!

Strawberrylover: way to go! lol I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading!

Me: I hope you like this chapter! Please keep reading!

MrsDannyFenton: lol, I hope you like this chapter!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Case Closed, sadly. I wish I did, though.

Let It Out

She stared at me, waiting for an answer. I could only sit there, thinking of something to tell her. My mind was blank as I stared back into her eyes. She was waiting, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Uh... I wanted to tell you that, uh, I had a, uh..." I looked down and fumbled with my napkin. I couldn't look at her in the eyes and say this. She could stare down a lion, and she was staring me down now. I felt my words come out quickly, and quivering. "A long time ago, back when we were little, I had a, uh, a crush on this girl... And, I still do, uh... it's just... I can't tell her... because, uh..."

"Jimmy?"

"I mean, it's not like I don't want to tell her... uh, it's just I can't..."

"Jimmy?"

"Because I'm in this huge case, and I, uh, don't want to endanger her..."

"JIMMY!"

I looked up and shut my mouth. She was looking at me, her eyes looking like they were pleading for me to say something. "What are you trying to say, Jimmy?"

I swallowed my fear, which was a whole lot, and I looked down at the table. "Rachel... if I tell you what I'm going to say right now, I could be endangering your life, and that would be the worst thing in the world."

"Would you just tell me?" She snapped.

I took a deep breath, "what you're about to hear, you may not believe. But... uh..."

"AHHHH!" Gunshot.

We turned our heads around and saw a woman lying on the ground, dead. Two tall men stood in the doorway, wearing black coats and black hats. I gasped, "oh no!" I turned around to face Rachel, whose hands were covering her mouth.

"Rachel! Get out of here!"

She looked at me, wondering what I meant. I stood up and pushed her off of the chair and away from me. "JUST GO!" I screamed at her, and then I turned around, catching the eyes of the two men in black. They were smiling, and they had another box with them in their hands. The rest of the people in the café were running away, screaming. I heard Rachel cry for me as the crowd pushed her outside, back into the rain. I couldn't let her get hurt. These men were after me, and I would kill myself if she was hurt because of me.

"Well, well," the taller one, with the bigger nose, said, an evil grin on his face. "Looks like we didn't take care of you. Well, let's just fix that."

"You guys sure tried, but it didn't work," I said, standing tall and putting my hands into my pockets. "Now you guys are right here, where I've always wanted you to be."

"Please, kid," the shorter, chubbier one snorted. "Spare us the dramatic details. You know what we're here after. Now, be a good little kid and take some more medicine."

"Where have you been hiding these few years?" I asked, ignoring his little comment. "After you tried to kill me, you go into hiding and you just happen to show up on the night I return."

"Well, we wanted to make sure we could get rid of you tonight," Big Nose said. "That's why we called your little girlfriend. We wanted her out of the way, because we didn't want to police on our hides."

Anger found its way into my heart. "So you were the ones that called her!"

Chubby smiled, "yeah, what are you gonna do 'bout it?"

I glanced around quickly, seeing a tin cup for a milkshake on the ground. I kicked it, bringing it into Chubby's face, knocking off his hat. Big Nose had a gun in his hand, and he tried to shot at me, but I quickly turned around, and ducked under the table.

"Just give up, kid!" Big Nose cried, as he kept firing at the table over me. "You're going to die tonight! It's just too bad you never got to tell your girlfriend how you felt!"

I let out a growl, and rolled out from under the table, and towards Big Nose. He had to reload his gun, and I took that time to swing my feet around his, causing him to fall on the ground. He hit the floor like a ton of bricks, and Chubby finally got right back up, putting his hat back on his head. He had a gun in his hand, as well, but I ran up to him, bending his hand backwards, snapping the gun out of his hands. With a massive blow where the sun doesn't shine, Chubby fell back onto the ground, and Big Nose stood across the room with a gun in his hand, aiming, where else? At me.

I froze, quickly thinking of something to do, some move of action to take. If he fired at me, could I move fast enough to dodge it? No, the gun he had in his hand was too fast to outrun. I sighed, and raised my hands in the air. I hated the idea of defeat, but if I didn't give up, I would be shot, and Rachel might be in more harm. He grinned at me as he came closer, still holding the gun aimed at me.

Flashing red and blue lights filled the room, and I glanced, without turning my head, to the window. A small grin was placed on my lips at the sight of Inspector McGuire getting out of the first police car and looked at me, then at Big Nose.

"Sir," a policeman said over the megaphone. "Put the gun down, and put your hands in the air where we can see them!"

Big Nose glanced at me, then did as he was told. I grinned and put my hands in my pockets. He was arrested and I walked out of the café, explaining the experience to McGuire.

"Just you wait, kid!" Big Nose screamed at me as he was forced into the police car. "You will pay for this!"

I just smiled and waved at him as he was pushed inside and the door slammed in his face.

"Jimmy!" Rachel cried, running over to me. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rachel, I'm fine."

"Did those guys know you?"

I shrugged, "Who knows? I mean, I put a lot of guys in jail. They could have been some of those guys and just wanted revenge." _Boy, that was a good excuse._

Rachel nodded, her eyes darting down to the floor.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"You could have gotten hurt, Jimmy!" She screamed at me. "Those guys had guns! You could have been shot!"

I laughed, "Relax Rachel, it's going to be okay. I didn't get hurt. I'm just fine."

She just looked at me, "Just promise you won't get in trouble like that again."

"I can't promise that, Rach."

"Why not?!"

"Because, I'm a detective. I'm going to get into trouble sooner or later."

"Fine..."

I laughed and grabbed her arm. "Come on, I still got a few hours before I need to return to my case. Let's go party!"


	4. Feel the Wind Against Your Face

AN: hey guys, let me get to the replies, then the story.

Replies!

AnimeFreaks13: That's not it, I got more! It's okay, I know you don't mean to force me, but I want to write for my fans! Please keep reading!

jimmy's girl: here you go! Here's more!

Strawberrylover: I hope you like this chapter! Please keep reading! Thanks!

Sylvia Cater: I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please continue!

Tessa: This is the last chapter. I don't know if Jimmy will tell her or not, you're gonna have to find out! Lol. Please enjoy this chapter! And have fun at school! Lol

Ember Mage: I don't know who Ai is, and where do I go to find out? The review just cut off... Wells, please keep reading!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Case Closed.

Feel the Wind Against Your Face

I laughed, my head bending backwards as I laughed in the air. Rachel stood at my side, giggling with her hand over her lips. We had just come from a club downtown, and I was walking her home. I made her forget what had happened, and about my experience with the black coat guys by taking her out on the town. People were treating me like royalty wherever I went. To get into the club, just one look from the guy at the door let me inside. We got the special treatment, and I was enjoying it.

Now I was walking Rachel home, laughing at how we got everything free, and just being normal. I took a deep breath, and glanced down at my watch. _Oh no! I was going to turn back soon! _I frowned, letting out a tired sigh, and my shoulders dropped.

Rachel turned her head to look at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her, "I have to go back to my case soon."

"Why so soon?"

I pursed my lips, thinking of something to say. "I can only get a short time off. It's such a big case."

She nodded, and looked at the ground. I looked up at the stars, feeling awkward about everything. If I wanted to tell her, I'd better tell her now. But, what will she do when I come back as Conan? Well, I guess I can leave that part out and tell her something else...

"Rachel?"

She looked at me in reply.

_Oh great, now I'm blushing! _I turned my head away, and tried to speak in complete sentences. "Uh, remember when I started talking to you about a girl I liked back at the café?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I... uh..."

"Jimmy, wait." She interrupted me. I turned to look at her, and she was looking away. I saw some red in her cheeks. "Before you say who your new girlfriend is, I just want to tell you something. That way, you can never say I never told you, and that I didn't try. But, Jimmy, when you left two years ago, that was the hardest thing I could ever deal with, because..." She left the sentence hang in the air.

"Because?" I asked, trying to get it out of her so I wouldn't have to say anything.

"I... Jimmy Kudo, I think I love you."

My heart soared. She said it first! You heard it! My face gleamed, but she still didn't look at me. "Now," she continued quickly. "Before you say anything, I know it sounds crazy. But, I just know what I feel about you, and I do love you. When you left, I really took it bad, and I don't want to go through it again."

She continued to ramble on, but my mind drew a blank at what she was saying. I gritted my teeth, placed my hands on her cheeks, and turned her head to face me. She stopped speaking, her face flushed, her eyes filled with tears about to stream down her face. I gave her a slight smile, and whispered, "I don't want to leave you, Rachel. I love you, and I always have. I never got the courage to tell you. And don't you dare think there is another girl, because there isn't. It's you, and only you."

With that, I leaned my face closer to hers, and pressed my lips against her for a soft, quick kiss. And she kissed me back! It was the best thing that has ever happened in my entire life. I felt as if I could die right there, and it'll be all right.

When we finally parted, we looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "We spent so many years, afraid to tell each other the same thing?" Rachel asked.

I nodded, "I guess so! Guess we're both chickens."

She shook her head, calming down. "Jimmy, you promise you'll be back for me?"

I smiled, "Promise."


	5. Authors note and EXTRA SCENE!

AN: Hey guys, this chapter is going to be like a credits thing. You know after some movies they have a special scene? Well, that's what this is going to be, and extra scene. I was going to leave it at the last chapter and that'd be all, but I got so many reviews for more, I just had to write more! Lol, wells, replies, credits, and then the extra!!!

Replies!

detective girl: Thanks!

StunGun Millie: I hope you like this extra! And I LOVED your story!

KeNsHiNs GuRL: I hope you like this extra! Thanks!

AnimeFreaks13: LOL! Well, thank you Jessica and Lana! I'm really glad you guys liked it! I hope you like this extra! And don't die!! lol

**Author:**

Mandi-Solo

**Disclaimer:**

Belongs to someone else, but I don't know the name.

**Reviewers:**

AnimeFreaks13

Jimmy's girl

Strawberrylover

Sylvia Cater

Tessa

Ember Mage

Koura-tas-Kai

Strawbeby

PRIVATE

Me

MrsDannyFenton

ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13

KeNsHiNs GuRL

StunGun Millie

detective girl

**Special Thanks to:**

The writer for even making the show! All of my readers for liking it and making me write more!

**Final Note: **

I just want to thank you all so much! If it weren't for my readers, this story wouldn't even be here! Thanks!

I had said goodbye to Rachel, giving her a farewell kiss at her front steps. She asked why I wouldn't go inside, but I simple answered: "I don't want Richard to kill me when I take my first step in." She laughed, and gave me a huge hug, and I walked away. I walked backwards, not turning around until I crashed into the pole. She was waving as I walked away, and she stood there, probably until I was out of sight. I glanced at my watch, and started to run. I had five minutes to get to my house to change back into Conan.

Rain began to pour on my head, and I sighed, my feet sloshing in the puddles. When I was home again, I was soaked from head to toe. Dr. Agasa saw me, and waved at me to hurry into his home. I rushed inside, and he draped a towel over my shoulders.

"Well, Jimmy," He said, going to pull out some smaller clothes for me to change into. "Did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her about the case," I answered, trying to catch my breath as I tried my hair with the towel. "But I told her something."

He smiled at me, and tilted his head. "You told her you love her, didn't you Jimmy?"

I frowned, "How did you know?"

He laughed, "You're blushing!"

I laughed and threw the wet towel at his face. He caught it, and handed me Conan's clothes. With a sigh, and a glance at my watch, I shrugged. "I guess it's time to return to Conan."

--

Richard groaned from behind the paper. "That Jimmy Kudo gets on my nerves," and he turned the page, actually almost ripped it off.

I tried not to laugh, but a playful grin escaped my lips. I was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling through my glasses that I wore when I was Conan. With a happy, but tired sigh, I stood up, my tiny feet dangling over the edge of the couch. I was Conan again, and Rachel was humming a song in the kitchen as she made lunch. I guess she was in a good mood.

When I returned as Conan, I asked what she was so happy about, but all she told me was: "You wouldn't understand, because you've never had it happen to you." And she just continued to cook.

_Like I don't know_, I thought. _I was the one that made you so happy, Rachel. But I'm just glad to see you smile again. _

"Hey Conan! You want to lick the spoon?"

"Yeah!" I said, jumping up and rushing into the kitchen.

_I guess it'll be a while before I can tell you about this case, Rachel. But until then, I'm just happy to see you smile again. _


End file.
